Last Friday Night
by GhostFairy
Summary: A parody of the song by Katy Perry involving the beyblade characters. Warning, probably some OOCness.


**This has been rotting away in the notes section of my iPod since July so I figured I'd post it. Like I said, the characters are pretty much OOC. This is more meant for entertainment than to be serious anyway. Hope you like it!**

**I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade or the song Last Friday Night. All rights go to their respective owners. **

* * *

Madoka woke up to bright sunlight streaming through her window. Something felt off. Her room was a disaster site. Clothes strewn all over, a shiny substance on the floor... What had happened?

**There's a beyblade in my bed**  
**There's a pounding in my head**  
**Glitter all over the room**  
**Tsubasa floating in the pool**

Madoka went to the window and looked outside. She was taken aback by what she saw. It definitely wasn't what she expected. Why were all her friends in her yard?

**I smell like a bey garage**  
**Benkei's passed out in the yard**  
**Kenta's on the barbecue**  
**Is Zeo sleeping in the canoes?**

Baffled, Madoka ran over to her computer and turned it on. Her accounts on multiple social networking sites were spammed with messages. Pictures were all over her wall on the sites, half of them she didn't even remember. What was going on?

**Pictures of last night**  
**Ended up online**  
**I'm screwed**  
**Oh well...**

**It's a bey filled blur**  
**But I'm pretty sure**  
**It ruled**  
**Damn**

She stared at the pictures, attempting to figure them out. Suddenly, last night's events all came rushing back to her...

**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah, Hyoma danced on tabletops**  
**And Gingka took too many shots**  
**Think we kissed but I forgot**

Hyoma acting a bit crazy was to be expected, but then, had she really kissed Gingka? The answer would not come to her no matter how hard she thought.

**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah, Kyoya maxed his credit cards**  
**And Nile got kicked out of the bar**  
**So we hit the boulevard**

Kyoya and Nile's behavior had been completely uncharacteristic, if she remembered correctly. Kyoya had thrown a hissy fit when he learned he had gone over the limit on his credit cards (who knew he even had them?) and was unable to buy the balloon he do desired. Nile had gotten into a fight with one of the bouncers at the bar who was twice his size and consequently was removed from the premises. How he had managed to get into the bar in the first place remained a mystery. Yeah, their actions had been weird, to say the least.

**Last Friday night**  
**Yu went streaking in the park**  
**Skinny dipping in the dark**  
**Then had a ménage à trois**

Yu... Madoka tried to block out everything Yu had done. That was too disturbing.

**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah I think Masamune broke the law**  
**Always say we're gonna sto-op**  
**Whoa!**

Masamune had been off the wall last night. Madoka had a vague memory of him running through the streets wearing transparent clothing and stealing doorknobs from houses, stores, everywhere.

**But this Friday night**  
**Do it all again**  
**This Friday night**  
**Do it all again**

Madoka's eyes widened in shock as she continued to flip through the pictures online. Things had gotten more out of hand last night than she thought. Sure, everyone had just been having fun, but... She wished she could remember exactly what happened, but there were still some blurry spots she couldn't quite piece together.

**Trying to connect the dots**  
**Don't know what to tell my dad**  
**Think Sora stole my car**  
**Toby's lying on the floor**

Her dad would freak if he found out. Maybe she could just convince him it had been a long night of fixing beys.

The car was missing as well. Madoka clearly remembered Sora running into her house, stealing the car keys, and racing away with the car.

As Madoka came into the kitchen, she found Toby on the floor. She pretended she hadn't noticed him. She didn't want to know how or why he had even gotten there.

**Ripped my favorite party dress**  
**Warrants out for Da Shan's arrest**  
**Jack took my ginger ale**  
**That was such an epic fail**

Madoka found the dress she had worn last night, all ripped up. Her voicemail had a message from Chi Yun, explaining that Da Shan was on the run and would be attempting to dig a hole back to China so that he could hide from the law. Madoka went searching through the fridge for a drink to help clear her head. She slammed it shut when she noticed all beverages were gone. Jack. Well that explained the crate he had taken out of her house... She got a drink of water instead.

**Pictures of last night**  
**Ended up online**  
**I'm screwed**  
**Oh well...**

**It's a bey filled blur**  
**But I'm pretty sure**  
**It ruled**  
**Damn**

**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah, Hyoma danced on tabletops**  
**And Gingka took too many shots**  
**Think we kissed but I forgot**

**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah, Kyoya maxed his credit cards**  
**And Nile got kicked out of the bar**  
**So we hit the boulevard**

**Last Friday night**  
**Yu went streaking in the park**  
**Skinny dipping in the dark**  
**Then had a ménage à trois**

**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah I think Masamune broke the law**  
**Always say we're gonna sto-op**  
**Whoa!**

**But this Friday night**  
**Do it all again**  
**This Friday night**  
**Do it all again**  
**This Friday night**

**T.G.I.F.**

**T.G.I.F.**

**T.G.I.F.**

**T.G.I.F.**

**T.G.I.F.**

**T.G.I.F.**

**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah, Hyoma danced on tabletops**  
**And Gingka took too many shots**  
**Think we kissed but I forgot**

**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah, Kyoya maxed his credit cards**  
**And Nile got kicked out of the bar**  
**So we hit the boulevard**

**Last Friday night**  
**Yu went streaking in the park **  
**Skinny dipping in the dark**  
**Then had a ménage à trois**

**Last Friday night**  
**Yeah I think Masamune broke the law**  
**Always say we're gonna sto-op whoa**  
**But this Friday night**  
**Do it all again**

Slowly, Madoka's memory came back to her, piece by piece. Yeah, last night had been completely out of hand. But then, it had been fun, too. Besides, it wasn't as if anything like that was going to happen again.

...Right?


End file.
